


A Penny For Your Thoughts?

by beenthrough



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute Confessions, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beenthrough/pseuds/beenthrough
Summary: Just trust in the phrase, "a penny for your thoughts".





	A Penny For Your Thoughts?

Kyungsoo couldn't stop thinking about Jongin. His beautiful Jongin.

He spaces out at random times to just admire an angel right in front of him. Because at those moments that time seem to pass by without him knowing, he falls deeper and harder in love. But Jongin doesn't know that.

"A penny for your thoughts?" There came again the velvety voice of his lover right beside him.

Two lovebirds lounging in their usual spot at their make-shift garden with mugs of iced coffee trying to fight the intense heat seeping through. And Kyungsoo loves this rather intimate session with Jongin, though he's still too shy to admit that fact.

"I can't believe you pulled that on me. That's the lamest way to start a conversation." Kyungsoo just got shocked he got caught.

"Come on, you love me anyway. Tell me!" And Jongin's pout is back.

Kyungsoo took a deep breath, calmed his mind, and willed his own self to just let all the words flow right out of his mouth and hopefully, Jongin will get it through his thick head.

"See here, Jongin, as cheesy as this can get, all I can think about is how I love you. So much." Kyungsoo didn't catch the way Jongin's cheek blush because apparently, he has his head down, trying in vain to not meet Jongin's eyes or else he'll never hear the end of it from him.

Kyungsoo's hold on the mug tightened. "I haven't been able to express it with you, but God forbid, I really do." Before they both knew it, Kyungsoo is crying.

"I love your kind acts whenever we are alone together; you take care of me like I'm some sort of precious gem in this world, you continuously say those 3 words to me like a mantra and that is enough for me. I love your crazy antics when you're cranky, hungry, or just plain mad because at least you're still capable of feeling something and I don't care if I have to always look out for you, worried that you may do something rash, but that is you. That is your personality, so who am I to intrude? I love how your eyes crinkle and sparkle at whatever you see worth of being called beautiful for example, We Bare Bears plushies, art galleries, and dance performances because you don't even have an idea how much I want you to look at me like that too." Kyungsoo sniffled, and Jongin's there astounded by this sudden confession.

"Your laugh, gods, your laugh is music to my ears. I love when it gets a little higher than most because it means that you're genuinely happy about something and wow, can I just say that I have your laugh as my ringtone? I love your smile, your voice, and your whole being. Has anybody told you how you look when you're sad? You look like a lost puppy. Through thick and thin, Jongin, I will be there. I love you too much to be the cause of your sadness so I'll work hard to make this cruel world a perfect place for an angel like you." Kyungsoo's hiding his face right now because his tears aren't stopping anytime now.

Jongin's heart shatters once the next word came out of Kyungsoo's mouth. His Kyungsoo. "I know I don't deserve someone as perfect as you because I'm nowhere near your league. Look at me right now, I'm ugly crying my heart out because of my emotions. I know I can be a burden most of the time and you have to endure a whole day with me as your love. I know I'm imperfect but I'll try. I'll try to be good enough, no, the best for you because when I said "yes" to your question, I know what I'm going to go through."

"There are so many nights I've spent watching you sleep, watching you from afar. During those times, life then hit me hard. I am so in love with you. Because when I'm with you, I get out of my shell. I can be someone I never knew I can be. You let me improve in so many ways without you knowing. Even behind closed doors, I still admire you from behind. The best thing is, you're there to look back. You're there to reach out to me. You're always there."

"Kyungsoo..."

"To sum up my thoughts, Do Kyungsoo loves Kim Jongin. Do Kyungsoo is always thinking of Kim Jongin. Do Kyungsoo will forever be Kim Jongin's."

Without wasting another second, Jongin hugged Kyungsoo in hopes that he would feel the love he's trying to radiate and give only to Kyungsoo.

"I love you too. Too much."

Kyungsoo loves this rather intimate session with Jongin, and now he finally admits this fact himself.

 

⋆*ೃ:.✧

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just thought of this fluff while I was taking a bath, so I hope you enjoy!


End file.
